


Future Mommy

by kayla_desirae_collins, ProjectAngela



Category: Love - Fandom, cute - Fandom, family - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla_desirae_collins/pseuds/kayla_desirae_collins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjectAngela/pseuds/ProjectAngela





	Future Mommy

One morning, as she awoke from the deep sleep, she heard a familiar laughter. A small childlike laughter that could put a crowd of people into their own laughter. She smiled and snuggled down into the warm cuddly sheets of her bed as she thought to herself. "Thank you lord, for my amazing life."  
The laughter became louder, as if the commotion was coming closer. And then all at once, the voice she always loved to hear; whether it was night or day, fall or spring, Christmas or any other holiday. "Hush, mommy is asleep" with those simple words spoken, it became silent throughout the house. Silent except for the heater which hummed thorough the house and the two pairs of footprints leading back down the hallway from which they came.  
Cuddling the blankets even tighter, she rolled over to the other side of the bed. The half that belonged to the love of her life. The man she wanted to marry. The one she always wanted to awake to. Sinking into his pillow, she inhaled the deep sent in which he left. Smiling to herself and blushing, she recalled the night before. It was a memorable one. Just thinking about it, recalling every move and every make. The thoughts became tantalizing.  
Once again, coming from the abyss, their toddler began to cry out. Thinking to herself, knowing no harm done, what did daddy do? He loved their son, and she knew he's never do anything to hurt him.  
She began to sit up, and look around the room. The ceiling fan was on low, and the blue pastel walls had a greyish tint to them. Standing up slowly, she walked over towards the window and looked through the blinds.  
It was a rainy day. The sky was light gray and the ground had collected the desending droplets that had fallen. The neighborhood was empty. Like a ghost town infact, not a soul in sight. As she looked farther down the street, it began a light mist. The puddles were growing deeper, and the sky becoming a bit lighter.  
She walked over to the bed and picked up her pajama pants that a specific someone had previously managed to take off. Slipping on the soft fuzzy pants, she walked over to the closet. In his side, she pulled a hoodie off the hanger and applied it to her right shoulder first. Sliding her other arm and head in, she adjusted it down to her waist. Going back over to the bed, she unplugged her phone and slid it into the pocket.  
Carefully opening the door, she slid out and reshut it. Quietly making her way down the hallway, she stopped as she reached the entrance to the livingroom. Peeking around, the view remained the same as the neighborhood; empty.  
Going through the room, she peeked into the kitchen. There she saw her boys. The men of their house. Their little one was sat in the high chair eating a bowl of cereal, with a sippy of milk. His hair remained untamed, and he still had on his pajama onesie. The pair with different dinosaurs. Looking at him, knowing his happiness, she herself was was filled with the same satisfaction.  
Gazing up toward the stove, the father of her son was busy making what looked like toast. Out if nowhere, the baby shot out yet another cry. Turning around to see what was wrong, his daddy let out another sigh. Bringing his boy his own little piece of toast, he was rewarded with a piece of cereal thrown to his face.  
Stepping out of the shadows, she claimed her voice and spoke words of disappointment. "No!, you don't throw things at daddy" the surprise voice startled them both. Turned towards her, they watched as she approached. A smile displayed across his face and the little boys weary expression, she smiled at them both. She made her way to the little one first, continuing on with her disciplining. As she ranted on to their son, her love stepped back for a bit and watched them both. He took in the wonderful site of his family. Little did his wonderful other half know, that his proposal would be later that night. A surprise that he has been waiting for for what feels like a life time. Turning back around and retracing his steps to the counter, he started to make more toast.  
Not long after, she walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. Gripping tightly as if she'd never let go, he slid his arms around hers that formed a fist on his chest. Turning towards her, he pulled her in and they exchanged a short but meaningful good morning and exchanged a soft long kiss.  
The little one started chuckling, and as before stated, his laughter did infact make them laugh. Both smiling while their lips still intact.


End file.
